


Maybe That's What I Meant

by kenmasmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is like wtf is going on, Hospital, M/M, akaashi is really sick, bokuto is always there, bokuto is high key pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasmiles/pseuds/kenmasmiles
Summary: Akaashi is in hospital and Bokuto just really misses him*THERE WILL BE A SECOND CHAPTER IN WHICH THERE IS SMUT*





	Maybe That's What I Meant

It was the scent that woke me up. It was the chemicals, the iodoform. The smell of the poor cafeteria meals. The smell of medication dancing around the room. It smelt clean, but not fresh. It was unnerving. It floated throughout the building like a kite, moving at the speed of the air. I opened my eyes, I saw the room. The sunlight bouncing off the white walls, floors, sheets and machines. It was blinding. My eyes ached just from opening them for a split second.  
The pain. When my eyes were stretched open, adjusted to the light, I felt it. The sharp pain. The one that felt like a shard of glass had impaled me in my chest. What was this pain to me? What was this supposed to make me feel? I trailed my hand up my front, reaching the wire connected to my chest. I clutched it with all I had in me. Unfortunately, I didn’t have much in me. My muscles, I hadn’t used them properly in so long it felt like I had forgotten. I heaved. I sharply exhaled. I coughed hard and loud. Why couldn’t I shake it? Why? Why could I feel my heart crawling up my throat? A strangled breath tangles out of my mouth as my hands clench the sheets.   
The beeping from the machine on my left had increased. It was buzzing rapidly. I could hear someone shout for help. A voice I recognised. It was deep, husky and raw. That person, he hadn’t said a word for days. From my blurry vision, I couldn’t make out who it was. He was tall, and frantically waving his arms. I could hear his yelping, the fear in his voice.  
“Help him!” He had cried, “don’t let him die!”  
I could sense the panic, the fear. He must be someone I’m close with. I felt someone enter, I felt a hand against my chest. I heard the sound of the machine slowly losing its pace. It was relieving. I didn’t feel suffocated, but it left a raw, bloody pain. I gasp for air, but it doesn’t help. I feel my heart beginning to race. I closed my eyes, and rolled back my shoulders.  
“Relax.” My mind told me, “Breathe.”  
I’m usually calm and collected, this was just a case where I had to think rationally. Who was in the room with me? Who asked for help? Who helped me? What am I even doing here?  
I opened my eyes once more, and it was so much clearer that time. I could see, but it was hard to focus. I saw a nurse out of the corner of my eye, but straight to my right, sitting in an old faux leather chair was a boy.  
This wasn’t just any boy. It was a boy I knew. A boy who looked like an utter mess because he had been sitting, watching me for days, weeks even.   
“Don’t let him die” he cried because he had become paranoid over the days he had watched me when I wasn’t awake. He wasn’t prepared to let me go. He stood up, his face moulded into shock.  
“You…You’re awake…” he sighed, moving a hair out of my face.  
“I am, Bokuto-san.” I coughed, my voice strained and wheezy.  
He sent me a warm smile, and grabbed my hand. “Akaashi…Akaashi…”  
“What?” I laughed.  
“You probably have no idea how worried I’ve been. I’ve been spending all my free time here, even skipping prac-”  
“You skipped practice?” I quietly exclaimed as I was unable to raise my voice, “Coach will kill you! Why-why are you even here?”  
He sent me a joking glare, “that’s what friends do, of course! It’s just… school, practice, it’s not the same without you, Akaashi.”  
“Right…friends.” I sighed, without acknowledging the rest of Bokuto’s sentence.  
He froze, giving me the same joking glare, “Come on, Akaashi. You’ve only been awake for five minutes and you already expect us to be dating?”  
“That’s not what I-”  
“Well, if you insist!” Bokuto leaned in, giving me a small peck on the lips.  
Oh, my. Bokuto-san… kissed me? He tasted like vanilla, and his lips were so soft? I’m frozen, and I could feel his eyes watching me.  
“Was that okay? I didn’t mean to-”   
I interrupted him by pulling him by his school tie and giving him a peck back.   
“Okay… Maybe that’s what I meant.”

**Author's Note:**

> So to summarise what happens after, they're dating now. Pretty simple. Next chapter will have sMUT


End file.
